thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games; Cosa Nostra
I hope I don't mess these up. >_< 'Rules' *I will leave a two tributes maximum per user. I will increase the maximum by one after each week of sign-ups. *You can only reserve one tribute at a time for 168 hours (7 days). *You can send advice, but you cannot directly influence the storyline. Things like "don't show up to the bloodbath!" or "be careful of !" is fine but I don't want thorough plans; they will be ignored. This is so my content will (mostly) originate from my own ideas. *These games will have graphic content, vulgar language, etc. You have been warned. *Threats, insults, or anything that can be considered offensive that is directed to other users and myself will not be tolerated under any circumstances. Otherwise, you can be as dirty as your minds want. >:^) *You need an account to apply a tribute for a spot in these games (no wikia contributors). *Constructive criticism and feedback is great! I will only improve when I notice my mistakes, so point out grammar mistakes/typos or anything that looks out of sorts. 'Tributes' The following is required in a tribute template: 'Template' Name: (First + last) Age: (12 through 18) Gender: (Do I have to explain this?) District: (0 through 13 + Capitol) Personality: (List/describe traits + characteristics) Appearance: (Provide visuals and/or written description) Weapons: (Experience with weaponry) Strengths: (List/describe skills) Weaknesses: (List/describe vulnerabilities) Any other criteria is extra and will surely improve your tributes rate of survival! 'Guidelines' *There will be 30 tributes competing. *A tribute template must contain a minimum of 300 words. With tributes reaching 4,000 words in backstories this isn't a restricting rule! *Silly or farfetched tributes simply won't be accepted. Any troll tributes (no matter how descriptive) or tributes I feel have absolutely no effort put into despite meeting word count minimum will be rejected. I don't think I will have this problem though. *Any tributes submitted in games from my previous account are still eligible! Tributes don't have to be completely brand new either to be submitted; old tributes are accepted and are considered equal to new tributes too. The following is just pet-peeves :P *Any tributes representing districts 1, 2, and 4 must have volunteers unless there's an extremely good explanation as why there aren't any. It wouldn't make sense if there weren't any volunteers in a career district; even if that tribute in question being reaped is hated or despised. *I'm extremely picky on names. I don't want a name to be extremely generic and common, nor an English word that I can easily distinguish. *I will accept siblings, but you should definitely expect one to die early IF the two siblings are extremely reliant on each-other for character development. Of course if the pair of siblings are both creative in their own ways this is a different story. *Quality always beats quantity! *A good tribute is only step #1 of the process. Being active is also a necessity, I mean unless you don't want your tribute to win. *Finally, I like people that read through the rules/guidelines! In your comment, say "I draft my tribute into the criminal syndicate known as 'Cosa Nostra'." at the very top of your post to signify that you've read to this point. 'Tribute Table' 'Alliances' Pre-made alliances are accepted at any point during the pre-games. Afterwards, I will make all adjustments according to the storyline. If there isn't a clear alliance suggested (ie. careers or alone) in their tribute template they will be left in "undecided". If the games commence and there are still tributes in the "undecided" category I will make commitments myself in any Public alliance or alone. 'Careers; Draft' TBA 'Alone; ' TBA 'Undecided;' TBA Public 'means tributes can freely join this alliance without permission. 'Draft 'means tributes can freely join this alliance, but must pass an initiation (this usually depends on the tribute template). 'Private 'means this tribute must seek permission from the majority of the alliance. 'Pending 'means this tribute is currently seeking permission into the alliance. 'Part One Part One will take around (an estimated) week hiatus after tribute submissions. My goal is to commence Part One by 15/03/2015. This section of the games will consist of Reapings and two days of Group Training. Each component will have 5 PoVs. 'Reapings' 'Group Training Day One' 'Group Training Day Two' Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:IdkWill's Games Category:Accepting